Zhuge Liang
Zhuge Liang from Dynasty Warriors 9 Control *Zhuge Liang is affiliated with the war fan in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. *EX Attack: Square, Square, Triangle, Trianhle: Conjures a large ring of lightning around himself with bolts that rain down on the perimeter. *Musou - Thunderbolt (豪雷): Circle: Uses his fan to summon a storm of lightning to strike enemies around him. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next, used in Warriors Orochi 3, Select Musou 1 in Warriors Orochi 4. *Aerial Musou - Lightning Strike (散雷): X, Circle: Fires lightning bolts from his hand towards those below him as they strike at the conjured field's perimeter. Acts as an aerial version of his EX Attack in terms of graphics. Used in Warriors Orochi 4. *Character type changed from Technique to Wonder. Can now use the Spirit Charge Cancel and gains a new Type Action. *Square, Square, Square, Triangle: Hurls fan around the user while jumping in a turn to the left, akin to Zhuge Liang's original C4. *Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Triangle: Shoots three lasers at right, center, and left, akin to his original C6. *X, Square: Waves fan and creates a short gust of wind damaging enemies below. *X, Triangle: Shoots three lasers in a row while hovering in the air. Trajectory of the attack depends on which direction he is facing at. *R1: Stands upright and signals with his fan to strikes foes all around him with multiple purple-slashing ripples, which inflicts spiraling knockback. Powers up Zhuge Liang with a temporary buff that powers up all his Square attacks (save for his jumping and dashing attacks) with the very same ripples. Causes Zhuge Liang to turn around automatically when aimed backward right after one R1 or a character switch, despite having no turning-ability. *X (Cancel): Leans forward with a nonchalant charging dash. *X, R1 (Ultimate only): Sends out misty wind orbs that spin around Zhuge Liang clockwise for a few seconds. Can be stacked continuously, and the orbs interact with destructible objects while hitting the ground. *EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Triangle, Triangle: Similar to Zhuge Dan's Firefly Bomb Musou, Zhuge Liang conjures an orb of electricity that hovers around from one opponent to the next. Circle: Same as before, only during the Musou Attack freeze, the camera pans a bit further away from Zhuge Liang, which may allow for the attack to induce less lag on certain ports. *Alternate Musou - Bound Lightning (縛雷): R1 + Circle: Conjures a ball of lightning that bursts into sparks after a few seconds. Select Musou 2 in Warriors Orochi 4. *Awakening Musou: Multiple swings of his fan as he is enshrouded within a large whirlwind. The attack ends with a sudden energy burst released from a single swipe. During the extended version, the whirlwind starts to pulsate with electric surges and he begins to hover around the area before sending out a stream of light right after moving. Category:Playable Characters Category:Warriors Orochi 4 Characters